


Bewitching the Demon King

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: Curious about dating and intimacy, Shiki and Witch trust each other to see where such things lead to.





	Bewitching the Demon King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edens Zero, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[BDK]**

**Bewitching the Demon King**

**[BDK]**

**Edens Zero, Sakura Cosmos, X492**

"You want me to do what, Witch?" Shiki Granbell, the official Captain of the Edens Zero, asked the titled Shield of Edens, Witch, uncertainly after she had given her request first when the two of them were in the ship's throne room alone. 

Pressing her mechanical fingers together in embarrassment, Witch eventually reiterated. "I wish for the two of us to play the part of a romantic couple, if you'll agree to it, Demon King Shiki."

Scratching the back of his head in bewilderment, Shiki replied. "Why do you want us to do that, Witch? I hardly know how normal girls work, let alone dating a Woman Machine." Holding his hands up to calm Witch down. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're still friends, but don't you think this is a bit out of whack?"

Witch bowed her head in understanding. "I know, but for a long time, I have been curious about such relationships." She then blushed. "And you're admittedly the only applicable life force I trust in full for the role."

Thinking about it, Shiki soon gulped at the intensity of the moment before ultimately nodding as he sat on the throne. "How will we do this?"

Smiling in gratitude, Witch approached him closer as she said. "First, close your eyes, and let me see what I can do."

Doing as he was told, Shiki was soon surprised when he felt something soft touch his lips and a rough kind of thing entering his mouth as it played with tongue. Nonetheless, holding on to Witch, he kissed her back with much feeling. Once they pulled away, the green-haired Witch smiled at her Demon King flirtatiously.

"I believe you're just as curious about dating and such as I am, my Demon King."

Shiki smiled widely in anticipation. "Yeah, I guess I am. What's next?"

Witch hummed in delight as she played with her black dress. "Perhaps another adventure?"

Placing both of her robotic hands on her bosom, Witch soon unclipped her dress to expose herself in all her cybernetic and nude glory. Although Shiki didn't know it at first, the sight of such a view excited him on an instinctual level. It was so tempting, that he used his Gravity Ether Gear to pull Witch straight to him. They continued kissing, while his hands caressed her breasts, recognizing the feeling from when he first met Rebecca, and getting an idea, he then moved his lips from Witch's to suck on her tits, which elicited moans from the Shield of Edens herself.

"Shiki, you're so good." Witch moaned in desire before adding slyly. "Of course, both parties have to be ready for intercourse."

Getting the hint, Shiki stopped what he was doing to stand from his throne and then strip himself of all clothing. Seeing Witch's eager smile directed downwards, he followed her sight and saw his member erected in a proud-like way. "Uh, that's new." He commented unsurely.

Witch giggled and then said. "Don't fret over it, Shiki. It's perfectly normal in these situations. Now back in your throne." She pointed for emphasis with a teasing tone.

Upon doing so, Shiki was surprised to see Witch align her lower region with his own before pushing down, drawing pleasured gasps from them both.

"Witch!" Shiki cried out as she pushed up and down. "Your insides feel great!"

Moaning pleasurably, she replied. "Your predecessor went to great strides to see that we of the Four Shining Stars were like Humans in this regard." Moaning some more, she then said. "When you feel something coming out, don't restrain yourself. Just release it all inside of me!"

A little flabbergasted that Witch wanted Shiki to "pee" inside her, he didn't have time to ask further before she resumed kissing him and, in a flash, Shiki relieved himself inside of her. Breaking up their contacts, the two relaxed somewhat with Witch seating herself in her Demon King's lap.

"That was intense, Witch." Shiki breathed out. Catching his breath, he then said. "Although, I now wish there was a way for you to leave the ship without endangering it, so that we could go do date stuff like couples are supposed to do."

Smiling with a blush, Witch replied. "Maybe someday, but I'm glad we got to do this." She then had an idea. "The rest of the crew won't be back for a while. Shall we take this to your quarters?"

"Sure." Shiki said with a meaningful grin.

**[BDK]**

**By the looks of things, I'd say that I have the louche honor of being the first person to write an Edens Zero romance short/lemon that involves Shiki with a different female character. And a curvy robotic character of all things, too. I kind of wanted to wait until I got word on whether or not Witch has a name to go with her designation, like Sister Ivry, but you know how things get. I know that I said in one of my earlier EZ one-shots that I wasn't certain if the series was ready for us fans to make more pairings than what seems to be expected at the moment, given Shiki's sheltered lifestyle and Rebecca's prominence, but I did what I could because I wanted to.**


End file.
